


Breathe

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/M, Praise, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis' scars are sensitive.Ignis x Reader. Body Worship. Praise. Scars.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xAlmasyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/gifts).



> Inspired by the Ignis Discord and xAlmasyx
> 
> Enjoy.

The sight broke your heart every time, even though you thought you should be over it by now. The way that Ignis would lie there on the bed, head thrown back on the pillow with an arm flung over his eyes to keep the light away from his sensitive flesh. His breathing would be slow and deep and you knew that it was because he was trying to keep the intrusive thoughts at bay, to keep away the images that would flash across his sightless eyes when he was alone. You had long ago accepted that he would never tell you what happened at the altar in Altissia but you could live with that. 

You watch him shift slightly on the bed and you knew he had heard you come in and was aware of your presence. You watched as the hand across his chest balled up into a fist; he always tried to supress his reactions from you but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was in almost constant excruciating pain. Everything about the position of his body was heartbreaking, the way you knew his face was scrunched up under his arm, the way his whole body was tense; but there was always one way to ease his pain.

You moved to sit on the bed next to him, put your hand over his, closed your eyes and just experience the world around you. The deep rhythm of his breathing, the way you could feel his chest rising and falling against the side of your body, the way your hand moved up and down against his chest. The slight shudders in his breath as another round of pain shot through him, the tensing in his body as he struggled to keep himself in control. 

You squeezed his hand before you moved your own, he didn’t move as you reached over and began to unbutton his shirt; as slowly and gently as you could. He let you, he would have stopped you if he didn’t want it. You were close enough now to see his gritted teeth between his parted lips, to see the fluttering of his one sightless eye under his arm. You could feel the way he tried to make himself smaller, to curl his body into himself once you got enough of his shirt off to free the vast network of scars crossing his body to the cold air. 

The same marred skin that crossed his eyelid trailed down his chest; patterns of lightning streaking down his body, radiating out from the large, dark starburst across his left shoulder. It didn’t affect his mobility but it was almost impossible to miss the way that he would wince when his clothing brushed over it the wrong way. They were beautiful in the most morbid and haunting way; he looked sexier if that was even possible, marked up in the line of duty. You wanted him to know that you didn’t mind them but you hadn’t yet been able to convince him. 

“Can I touch you?” You asked him as softly as you could, not wanting the sound of your voice to startle him or interrupt the rhythm in the room. 

Ignis nodded and made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan, you watched his body tense up in anticipation of your touch and it made your heart break. 

You were as gentle as you could be as you reached up to cup the exposed part of his cheek; he leant into your touch as the corner of his lips turned up in a tiny smile. You trailed your hand down across his jaw, fluttering your fingers over the small cuts and scars that danced their way down his neck. Ignis began to writhe softly underneath your touch as his breathing picked up slightly; it was a sign he was becoming more comfortable with you anyway. 

There was a sharp intake of breath as your fingers moved to his collarbone and you traced across his clavicle until you reached the edge of the large scar on his shoulder. You traced around the outside of it with a careful touch, ensuring that your fingers didn’t stray over onto the darker, too tight skin. 

You felt his body tense up as you traced the now visible line on his skin, you assumed the edges of his scars were sensitive. You watched his hand clench into a fist again at his side and you couldn’t help but whisper soft praise to him; desperate to soothe him but, he deserved it as well, “you are so handsome Ignis. Absolutely gorgeous." It didn’t matter whether he believed you or not.

By the time you managed to trace around the entire outside of his scar Ignis was breathing much heavier; his chest rising and falling with such force that it was almost difficult to keep your touch as steady as you wanted it to be. It was when you began the path back up to his shoulder, still tracing the edges of his scar that he spoke.

“Your touch is like fire,” he whispered, barely intelligible. 

You stopped your ministrations but kept your skin pressed to his, “Should I stop?” 

“Please no,” he almost whimpered and you weren’t going to deny him. 

A soft moan fills the air when you slide your fingers over onto his rough flesh, the moan is most definitely more pleasure than pain and it becomes much more difficult to keep your touch steady. The feel of him here is different, the skin is almost impossibly smooth which is an odd contrast considering how uneven Ignis’ undamaged skin is, covered in moles and small scars from training. The skin feels too tight under your fingers and you can almost feel his skin catch under your fingertips. 

Ignis lets out a full body shudder and a gasp and he removes the arm from over his eyes and places it on your leg; his fingertips squeeze against your skin. You keep moving your hands until you’re running your thumb over and over across his shoulder, just across where it joins with his torso; where the skin looks jagged and torn even though it’s healed over. 

You can’t help yourself, you lean down over his body; your breath ghosting over his bare skin as you begin to press kisses against his shoulder. Ignis moans at the brush of your lips against his skin as his breath hitches; but you don’t stop pressing kisses to his skin. 

“Don’t tease me," he whispers breathlessly and you're unsure what he means until you lift up your head to look at his face. His eyes are scrunched up in pleasure, bottom lip pressed between his teeth; his breath heavy through his nose as he writhes slightly against your touch. 

You turn your body to look down at him and that’s when you see it; the very large bulge in his pants. It’s pulsing beneath the fabric and well you hadn’t expected that sort of intense reaction from him. His hips buck up into the air slightly, desperate for pressure and you can’t leave him to suffer. 

You snake a hand down his torso, not wanting to shock him but the moan that he lets out when your hand closes over his clothed cock almost shakes the room; it sends heat straight through your body and pooling low in your belly. Fuck. 

The rough gasp of your name that escapes from his lips pulls you from your aroused stupor and without wasting any more time you start getting his pants off him. 

His cock stands straight up against his body, glistening with pre-come that almost immediately starts pooling between his hips. It pulses hard in your grasp when you wrap your hand around it and Ignis throws his head back against the pillow at the feeling. 

You start to stroke him, slowly but surely and his hips are almost immediately bucking up into your touch. What starts off as soft moans soon turn into desperate cries of your name, he’s begging you for something but his words are incoherent; you’re pretty sure you can guess what he wants. 

You undress yourself quickly and it takes only a moment once he’s realised you’ve straddled his hips before his hands are coming around you. He exposes the column of his throat to you once you begin to sink yourself down onto him, his fingers pressing bruises into your skin and arms trembling with the effort of keeping his hips still. The choked off moan of your name he lets out you when he finally bottoms out inside of you is something you don’t think you’ll ever forget. 

His hips are rocking gently against you now, his hands moving to your hips to try and make you move. You let him set the pace, gently rocking your hips against him in time with his shallow thrusts. 

You know he won’t last very long, know that you probably won’t get off but none of that really matters. Once you’ve set a rhythm and you start feeling more comfortable, you lean down to press kisses against the scars of him that you can reach. 

It’s not many of them, but you can trace the edges of his shoulder again, your hand splayed across his chest for support as his heart hammers underneath your palm. You murmur praise against his skin, not sure if he can hear you past the haze of pleasure but it doesn’t matter. You run your tongue against the edge of his scars, press kisses to marred and unmarred skin; you want to show him that you love all of him. 

It’s obvious when he can’t take any more, when he holds your hips in a bruising grip and hammers himself into your body. When his head thrashes against the pillow as he moans out your name betwixt unintelligible words. It’s all you can do to hold on to him, to press kisses against his skin and call his name out against his skin. 

You clench your walls around him when you feel him come, when you feel his hips stutter and the most beautiful rendition of your name escapes his lips. You watch his sightless eyes flutter under closed lids as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. You watch his breathing start to slow, feel his heartbeat slowly begin returning to a normal rhythm underneath your lips. 

There’s wet warmth as his seed spills out of you, but you don’t want to break your connection with him; not just yet. 

Ignis is asleep by the time you lift yourself up off his exhausted body; he doesn’t wake as you clean him up, as you press more kisses to his skin.

You will do whatever it takes to make him feel whole again even if you have to take him apart piece by piece and put him back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come join me on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
